User blog:TheToughGuy/BULLY: THE UNDEAD STORY--Chapter 16
The Second Round When we returned to camp after the short silent ride from the Tenements, everybody else was cleaning up the mess I made after dropping some flammable barrels onto a horde of zombies. Some of the tents that were near the gate were completely burned, so some of the Greasers were taking them down. As for the burned zombies, they were dumped over the fence and into the forest. It was also during this time that Johnny Vincent told everyone in camp about the destruction of the Tenements. So now, every Greaser in camp was upset. Again, I knew what they were going through. It was the afternoon by the time that we were through cleaning up, probably around 5:00 PM. While Lola and Hal were starting to hand out the MREs that they took from the military supply, I went up to Johnny while he was talking to Peanut and Norton. "Johnny, I need a word with you if you don't mind", I told him. "Sure thing, Jimmy. You saved us all. Whatever you want, we'll do it", Johnny replied. "Good, because I have a plan that I think you might want to be apart of", I told him. "Is this the same proposition that you spoke of earlier?" Peanut asks me. "It is", I answered. "Johnny, I'm uniting all the cliques together so we all can set up base at the school and make it a safe haven. So far, the Preps and the Bullies are onboard", I stated. "What about the Nerds and the Jocks?" Johnny asks. "Both groups are dead. Sad too because we could have used the Nerds to fix up the school's generator and the Jocks for protection. I want to know now if you're onboard or not". "Man, I guess you thought it through, have you?" Johnny asks me. "You bet I did", I told him. "I came back to Bullworth about a week ago just to find all the townfolks and some of the teachers turned into zombies and I had to know what was going on through the group that I ran into while running away from them. I don't watch many movies like everyone else does, but after having a new kid explain the concept behind the zombies, well I just knew that we would be better off in greater numbers. In fact if you do decide to join us, then you'll be safe behind the walls because when I do rally everyone together, we're going to rid the school of zombies and make sure that none ever gets back in. After that, we all should be safe and sound". "Then what happens after that?" Norton asks. "Then we'll probably have to establish a government. But for right now, we should just focus on one step at a time", I told Norton. Johnny stepped away from us and looked around the junkyard. "So, what do say?" I asked him. "It's a good proposition. But I really have to think about it", Johnny says. "What is there to think about?" I asked him. "Your proposition is very good, but it's hard to decide right now", Johnny started to explain. "On the one hand, we already have walls and enough supplies, but the gate could just give in at any moment. Without the gates, we could be attacked by more of the undead. On the other hand, we would be alot more safe from the undead, but with the Preps there things could get hairy. Things were bad enough back when things were normal, but we don't know how it will be like if we're working together". "Whatever happens between you and the Preps, I'll handle it", I told him. "Look, I'll give you till tomorrow to decide on what to do. But if you don't know what to do, then I suggest maybe a vote for what to do", I then said. "Sounds like a good idea", Johnny says. But right before we could further discuss the plan, a shot echoed throughout junkyard. "What the hell?" I say outloud. "Greasers, oh Greasers. Come out and play-ay", a voice said from behind the gate. Everyone in camp pretty much frozed in place when they heard the shot. "Everybody get ready for an attack", Norton says to the others as Johnny, Peanut and I grabbed our weapons and climbed onto the wrecked cars by the gate. When I got up to the top, I saw that there was about six Savages right outside the gate. The same six Savages that were at the Tenements earlier. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS WANT?" Johnny shouted at them. "We want two things. First, we want to kill you and your crew for sport as well as that red-nose bastard that helped you escape", One of them said while pointing his finger at me. "SCREW YOU, YOU HOMICIDAL LUNATIC", I told the Savage. "Secondly, we want your supplies", the Savage continued. "Why?" Norton asks as he gets to the top of the wrecked car pile himself. "Because we deserve the chance to live on and you don't. It's the so-called 'sane people' that ruined society as a whole. Now with the dead walking the earth, we can reshape society just how the way we like it", the Savage. "Let's just kill them already, Richard", the second Savage said. "Keep your panties on, Hector. We'll start soon enough", Richard says to him. "You guys are messed up", I started to explain. "First off, insane people aren't any better when it comes to running society. And secondly, this virus or whatever hasn't exactly spread across the US yet. Good luck trying to reshape society in this town with a bunch of walking corpses trying to take a chunk out of you every minute of everyday", I say to the Richard guy. "Okay, I had enough of this punk already", Richard says right before he points his gun at me and shoots. I duck just as he aimmed the gun at me and fired. Johnny, Norton and Peanut then opened fired onto the Savages while I got back onto my feet and loaded up my Spud Gun. I fired a couple of potatoes at the Savages, but they just kept attacking. They backed far enough to where I couldn't hit them with my Spud Gun, so I equipped my Super Slingshot and started to snipe them. After a while of not hitting them, Lola got to the top of the wrecked cars with her rifle and started sniping them. After she fired a few shots, we heard a cry of pain coming from one of them. "That slut shot me in the leg", one of them yelled. They all then took cover behind the low wall underneath the electrical tower. For a few minutes, things were quiet. They didn't fire at us and we didn't fire at me. A stalemate, I guess it was called. But then, there was a strange noise coming from the distance. It sounded like a speeding truck. I looked up towards New Coventry and saw a cloud of dust form in the air. There was a truck coming our way. Just as I noticed it, the truck drifted around the corner and smached in through the gate. Everyone in the camp quickly climbed onto the wrecked cars just as the vehicle made a 180 degree turn in the middle of the junkyard. As I looked at the vehicle, I noticed that it was a white Boxville covered in rust, or was it blood? Just as I was about to hop down to the ground, I noticed the back doors open and then probably about ten zombies started coming out of the Boxville. "Are you serious?" Peanut then asks. "We just got through cleaning up". I re-equipped my Spud Gun and opened fire on the zombies. There was mainly the fat chargers, but since I was elevated from them there was no need to worry about them charging at me and knocking me to the ground. One of them did charge at the pile that I was standing on, but it was no use as the pile didn't shake at all. When I ran out of potatoes, I took out my Super Slingshot again and took care of the zombies. When they were all dead, we quickly turned around and aimmed at where the Savages were. We continued firing at the group until the leader said, "They took the zombies out and we're low on ammo. Fall back". They all quickly ran out of there and back up the dirt road to New Coventry. "My God, they know where we are now", Johnny says. "This can't be good", Peanut says. "Still think staying here is a good idea now?" I then asked Johnny. Johnny had that nervious look on his face when I turned to him. Who could blame him though? The group of Savages knows where he and his group resides and now there's nothing between his group and the dangers from outside the junkyard. "Come on, I'll help you guys build a new barrier to replace the gate", I told him. "Yeah, okay", he says quietly. We all hopped off the wrecked cars and then started looking around in the garbage for anything useful to make a barrier with. After about two hours of digging through the garbage and finding a few beams and some barbed wire, we constructed the barrier. After about 30 minutes, the barrier was up. It looked strong enough to handle maybe ten zombies. I doubt it could handle twenty like the horde from earlier. Let's just hope that Johnny comes up with a good escape plan just in case. "So, what's the plan in case we say yes?" Johnny asks me. "The plan is that I go find other cliques that will want to join or not, then I'll grab the School Bus that I'll use to get every clique and then bring every one of you all back to the school", I told him. "What School Bus? You mean the same one that was used when all this started?" Peanut asks. "Yeah. One of my group members back at the academy, Clayton Burdette, is modding the Bus for me to use to get all the survivors with", I answered. "So Johnny, what do say about Hopkins' plan?" Peanut then asks. It looked like Johnny was thinking about it for a second, but then he climbed up to the crane and yelled for everyone's attention. "MAY I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION?" he shouts to the crowd. Everyone who was eating, talking or even taking care of the zombie remains from the attack then turned to him. No one made a sound as he spoke outloud. "As you may know, Jimmy has saved our lives a few times already today, so we're in debt with him for our lives. Now, he made proposal for us a while ago. He wants us to come back with him to the school, rid it from the zombies that roam the school grounds, and pretty much establish a safe haven along with a few of the other school cliques. One of those cliques includes the Preps. Now normally I would say no because of how they treated us from the past. But things aren't normal anymore. Now, we live in a very dangerous time where even a corpse or two can eat you. I'm onboard with the plan. Why? Because I don't want to see any of you die. I'm onboard, but I feel it's your guys' choice on the matter. There's a catch though. We have to wait till Jimmy comes back with the Bus to take us all to the academy. We may be able to hold out for a few more days, but we'll have to be ready by then". "So what if we choose to stay then?" Lola asks Johnny from the front of the crowd. "If we choose to stay", Johnny started to explain, "then you all should know that we're probably in war with a dangerous survivalist group called the Savages. With the impending war with them and the ever-constant threat of zombies right at our doorstep, then things will start to get really bad. But if we go back to the academy, we'll be safe behind walls and we'll have a greater number of people to socialize with. Things will be better there. Since I'm the leader of the Greasers, I would have told you all that we're leaving. But since we have walls of our own and we've only been breached once, I figured it's all your guys' choice rather than my own. So, we're going to vote. All in favor of going to the academy, raise your hand". Just as Johnny was finished, everyone in the crowd raised their hands. Man, it looks like no one in the group wants to go to war especially not against a group that likes to call themselves the Savages. "Well it looks like everyone is onboard with your plan, Jimmy", Johnny says to me as he jumped down from the crane and approached me. "Cool. And I promise that I'll come back as soon as I can to get you guys out of here", I told him. "Who did you ask so far to join in on your plans?" Norton asks. "I asked the Nerds at the Observatory, but they all died because of the Jocks", I started to answer. "I tried to talk to the Jocks, but Ted was too far gone. I asked the Preps and they said yes. I asked the Nerds at the comic book store, but they're dead too and for good reason. I asked the Bullies and they said yes. Then there's you guys. I'm going to ask the Townies next". "Why the Townies? They're out of control", Peanut says. "Zoe is part of my group back at the academy and I feel that I owe it to her to have her clique there too. Plus, we'll need all the help that we can get", I told Peanut. "So you're leaving tonight to find them?" Johnny asks me. "I figured I could stay the night here", I told him. "You can bunk with me in my tent for tonight", Johnny offered. "Thanks", I said while I followed him to his tent. "The cot on the right is yours", Johnny tells me. "Thanks. I'll straight to bed as soon as I eat something", I say. "So, when do you think you'll leave tomorrow?" Johnny asks me. "Probably around 10:00 AM. Why you ask?" I said. "If you're going into Blue Skies Industrial, then you should know that those things thing alot more dangerous over there", Johnny says. "Believe me when I tell you this, Johnny. That part I already know", I told him. Category:Blog posts